Damned Valentine's Chocolate
by Midnight Minute
Summary: As he moved down the walkway, a familiar shade of hair caught his eye. Petra was leaning against the door of the stable, talking to some guy. While Levi normally couldn't care less who Petra talked to, he hadn't missed the gaudy, red heart shaped box the guy was holding out. As annoying as it was, Levi ignored it... that was at least, until Petra accepted the damned thing from him.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

This is a piece I have been working on for a long while so as inspiration has come. Unlike the other Valentine's Day piece I wrote, this one is fun, and fluffy, and not so darn depressing *takes a deep breath* which is good, because gosh writing depressing Petra/Levi angst is just so bloody sad.

Oddly enough, I have not really been the type of writer to make a piece based strictly off a holiday, but after writing my Christmas piece last year, I wanted to continue and do a few more because it was so much fun. At this point I have various ideas, but nothing immediately promising for new works in the future, so just watch for updates, subscribe or what not, and we'll see what happens.

Enough about me though – I doubt you are here just to read my ever so long author's notes right? So onward with you! Enjoy the read and have a great day :)

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Today, Levi noted grimly, was Valentine's Day.

Normally such an event would hardly be important enough to register in the forefront of his mind, however with the day's previous happenings, Levi found himself dwelling constantly on that fact, all while digging through the file of this Mark Mayfield person. As Levi scanned over the soldier's ranking and recorded data, he gave an elongated sigh, leaning back in his chair.

He really hated Valentine's Day. Thinking the idea over, Levi mentally corrected himself, the word 'hate' being too strong. He didn't _hate_ the holiday, better stated, it wasn't something he had ever felt the need to participate in. If other people wanted to spend their time exchanging shitty pieces of paper with awful poems or rhymes then so be it, but as a whole, Levi thought the day utterly ridiculous.

In the past, girls and even guys had chased him down on Valentine's Day, making over dramatic claims of love and attempting to smother him with gifts and colorful creepy cards. His reaction to these people had always been the same – a long, _long_ stare, followed by a sharp 'No thank you' that always managed to come out sounding more like 'Get the fuck away'.

It took a while, but word seemingly got around that Levi didn't participate in the holiday and for the past few years people had let him be. All things considered, it really was for the best. He never saw the day as a reason to be unproductive, so while many people wasted the day eating chocolate and exchanging cards, Levi remained as focused as ever; at least, until now anyways.

He had spent a good while on his current self given research topic, for reasons not even he understood. Levi had reasoned with himself that if this person affected his subordinates, then by direct correlation they would impact him too – he was simply being diligent – but even that really didn't make sense if he were being honest with himself. Setting the file down and folding his hands neatly, Levi gave a light sigh as he replayed the day through his mind once more.

The day had started out as routine as ever. Considering the next expedition was nearing, the Scout Regiment had spent the previous few days traveling to their sister complex near Wall Rose. While most of the legion had to share common military barracks or tents, high ranking officers, Levi's squad included, got the 'privilege' of staying in the compound – if one considered staying in a crumbly, run down piece of shit building a privilege anyway.

At daybreak, Levi had assessed the sad state of the old building and delegated tasks to each of his subordinates. He had explained that once they had finished their assignments and he approved their work, they were free to productively spend their time however they saw fit. With an expedition right around the corner, Levi wanted to ensure his squad was well rested and not overworked so cleaning seemed an appropriate task. The building had been cleaned thoroughly from top to bottom by midday, so after seeing to a few tasks here and there (like the remaining paperwork he was _always_ behind in) Levi was pleased to note that he had a few extra hours to spare.

Levi had decided that he would get some fresh air after having spent the entire morning in the dusty dank compound, and started making rounds through the camp to stretch his legs and clear his mind. It was around this time that his troubles would unknowingly begin.

* * *

Levi could feel the sun warm on his skin as he walked through the temporary base camp. His squad had finished cleaning, though truly the building was in such disrepair that Levi couldn't help but wonder if such a building could ever truly be clean. The thought horrified him, though he continued onward, taking note of his surroundings.

The very atmosphere of the grounds held an element of excitement, and Levi sneered as he noted all the various people carrying those damned Valentine's cards, goofy grins slapped across their love struck faces. He wouldn't have even known it was Valentine's Day if it hadn't been for his squad all abuzz about it in the morning. The idea that his own team was so easily distracted was a bit unnerving, but so long as they performed well on the field he would turn a blind eye to their apparent lack of focus.

As he moved down the walkway, a familiar shade of orange hair caught his eye. A bit further down the path, Petra was leaning against the wooden frame at the edge of the stable and talking with some guy. Not terribly interested, Levi continued onward; Petra after all was quite the social butterfly so it wasn't all that alarming to see her conversing with various soldiers. Watching the interaction with disinterest, Levi couldn't help but give a small sarcastic laugh as a new development caught his attention.

He should have expected as much.

What he first thought was just Petra being her normal talkative self was something else entirely so it seemed. While Levi was still technically a good distance away, it was hard to miss the gaudy red, heart shaped box the guy was holding. As Levi watched with a quirked brow, the kid held the box outward, presenting it before Petra like an offering of sorts. Even from this distance, Levi could see the guy blushing like a school girl.

How disgusting.

Believing he had seen more than enough of humanity's so called soldiers acting like complete fools, Levi turned slightly, intending to walk down a different path so he wouldn't have to subject himself to any further interactions. Just as he turned toward a different walkway, he paused in step as the pair grabbed his attention once more.

It was Petra. Levi watched as she slowly, ever so slowly, _accepted_ the box. He scoffed in disbelief, finding his throat felt tight and his annoyance instantly rising tenfold. He supposed it was Valentine's Day and that his subordinates could celebrate if they wanted to, but…

Was she _blushing?_

Moving down the path toward her, Levi felt his eyes narrow. What was she doing, coercing with a complete stranger? He watched further, rolling his eyes as she gave a laugh, shaking her head in amusement at whatever the guy had said. This was how she chose to spend her time, flirting with the first guy she saw? What a joke.

Nearing the pair, Levi cleared his throat expectantly. He stopped in front of them, looking at Petra coldly and feeling pleased when she seemed to wither under his gaze. He watched as her eyes widened and her already flushed face turn bright red. She clutched the box so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she quickly became the definition of the word 'uncomfortable'. Under any other circumstance, Levi would have taken great pride in his complete ability to intimidate his subjects with just a single glance, but as annoyance coursed through him, he found nothing amusing about the interaction.

"Levi, uh, hi…" Petra stated, her voice a poor attempt at casual. She fidgeted slightly, waving his attention toward the other person Levi had yet to even acknowledge, "This is Mark. He's a fellow Scout and-"

"I can see that." Levi interjected, looking over from Petra and up toward the person he had seen her talking to previously.

'Mark' gave a nod and a large smile, holding out his hand warmly, "That's right, Mark Mayfield. Pleasure to meet you; Levi was it?"

Levi continued to stare up at him, and then looked downward at the hand he had extended. Frowning, Levi crossed his arms coolly, " _Captain_ Levi." he corrected.

Levi watched with no real satisfaction as the guys eyes widened, "Captain Levi, as in like, _The_ Captain Levi, Captain Levi?"

Not responding, Levi took a breath and allowed his gaze to fall back down onto Petra, "While I suppose you can use your free time however you see fit, I do remember stating the time was to be used productively. This is not what I had in mind."

Petra shook her head quickly, "No Captain, I was headed to the stable here to help feed and wash the horses, but I-" she looked up toward Mark, who gave her another large smile then looked to the ground quickly, seeing Levi's disapproving scowl. Petra gave a weak smile, apparently finding the interaction amusing somehow, "Well, I got sidetracked I guess."

Levi nodded, "I see. How unfortunate that you cannot delegate your time wisely Petra. Perhaps you would prefer I assign you something else to help keep you on task? Granted the compound is fairly clean, but as your commanding officer I'm sure that I can find something that-"

Petra sputtered quickly, cutting him off, "No!"

Levi stayed silent, allowing her to continue, admittedly a bit amused by her response. Petra took a deep breath, "No, I was actually just leaving to…" she paused, trying to think of a task before she was assigned one. While her ability to improvise was pathetic, Levi allowed her time to think and watched her expectantly, "To clean my 3DM gear."

Levi quirked an eyebrow, and Petra continued, "The inner compartments are never cleaned by the staff, and I don't want it to get… dusty."

Levi looked at her evenly, "You're a pitiful liar Petra."

He paused for a moment, watching as she looked up at him hopefully, her eyes begging him to not give her any new assignments. He almost smirked, though was not in a pleasant enough mood and continued sternly, "I don't want to see you slacking off any further; we have an expedition coming up so I expect more focus from a member of my squad."

He gave her a single nod, "Dismissed."

Petra gave a small smile at Levi as she nodded back, giving one last glance towards Mark before quickly walking away and out of sight. Feeling no pressing need to linger, Levi turned back toward his original path, intent on just returning to the compound. Perhaps the fresh air was still a bit too much for him.

As Levi took his first step, Mark grabbed his shoulder, "Captain, wait."

Levi pulled out of his grasp, glaring at him as he waited for him to continue. Levi did not like to be touched.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, shrugging slightly as he explained, "Sorry man, it's just, I felt like I need to explain you know? I was the one who distracted Petra. It's Valentine's Day so I wanted to take the time to tell her about my feelings for her."

Levi blanched at his words, though the kid was so focused on his explanation he hardly noticed, "Sorry if I offended you earlier, I mean, I knew Levi Ackerman was her Captain, but I didn't put two and two together when she introduced you." He then put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in wonder, "You guys are all legend you know? And that Petra… she's something else. I've really admired her for years now and –"

Levi cut him off, certain the guy would continue to babble incessantly if given the chance, "Since when have the general ranking Scouts had intrapersonal dealings with the Special Ops Squad? Have you received specific orders from your Captain?"

Mark blinked, clearly confused, "…No sir, it's just that it's Valentine's and-"

"And therefore my squad clearly has nothing of importance to do, just because it's a holiday?" Levi's voice held a threatening edge to it, and the kid quickly began backpedaling.

"N-No sir! I'm sure that you guys are very busy and all with the expedition, I mean, we all are, it's just that I really love Petra and I wanted to let her know." He gave a light shrug, looking down at Levi in wonder, "Cut a guy some slack man, it _is_ Valentine's Day you know? And what's more, she accepted it right? D-Doesn't that mean she loves me back?"

Levi remained dangerously quiet, taking a step forward as he stared upward at the soldier, noting that he took a nervous gulp as Levi encroached upon his personal space. Levi took a breath, speaking lowly, "Love?" As Levi spoke, he reached up slowly, fixing the kid's collar so it lay correctly. Mark flinched at the contact, falling perfectly still, clearly nervous. Levi smirked darkly, a sneer at his lips.

"I will only say this once, _Mark Mayfield_. It is indeed Valentine's Day, and you are free to celebrate as you will." Levi paused, tugging the kid's jacket roughly into place, ensuring the seams aligned properly and fit squarely across his shoulders, "But if I find you… _distracting_ … my subordinates again, there will be severe repercussions."

Levi took a step back, giving one last cold glance before turning fully and walking away. A few feet away, Levi heard the kid grumble, just loud enough so he would undoubtedly be heard.

"Gosh, I wasn't aware she was already taken; seems someone else claimed her."

Hearing the kid's sarcastic words from behind him, Levi paused in step, considering turning around and beating him senseless for talking back in such a manner, but with a deep breath, decided against it and continued on his way.

* * *

After returning from his rather interesting walk, Levi had tracked down Erwin and demanded the personal files of Mark Mayfield. While it wasn't often that Levi requested to read up on a particular soldier's stats, the request wasn't so far out of place that his motives were questioned. Erwin had quickly gotten him the requested file and Levi continued back to his study, flipping through the arranged papers in an agitated manner. He intended to look for interesting quirks or habits that could shed some light on the character. He couldn't put his finger on it right away, but Levi greatly disliked this person, and this file would certainly hold all the reasons as to why.

He had been expecting recorded data of him being late on a continual basis, or perhaps someone who was always being reprimanded, unable to take his role as a Scout seriously, but as Levi started reviewing the file, he found himself becoming increasingly flustered. He skimmed through the file however nothing really jumped out at him or seemed out of place. Much to his annoyance, this Mark person seemed like a very successful individual amongst the Scouts. He had successfully returned from seven expeditions, and even had a few titan kills and assists under his belt. While his performance on the field was not near an extent that Levi would have looked at him as a member for his squad, it was noted that many of his peers looked up to Mark and his consistent nature; another page had him marked as a natural leader, well liked by everyone.

'Everyone?' Levi mentally noted, wondering just how accurate such a statement could be. It was highly unlikely such a thing could be true, and Levi highly questioned just who exactly was responsible for such a vague overview section, however in the end he supposed there would be little value in tracking down the perpetrator, so with a click of his tongue, Levi shook his head and turned the page.

As he skimmed briefly over the recorded details, a sudden bout of laughter pulled his attention. Trying to ignore the sound of his subordinates _clearly_ enjoying the day far more than he was, Levi raked a hand through his hair, continuing to read details of Mark's time in the Recon Corps. Listed under strengths was his ability to follow orders fully, and also a refined ability to make decisions quickly and wisely. Again, his strong leadership was listed. Under weaknesses, all that was stated was simply 'Lacks clear drive and is impulsive.'

Levi felt his brows pull together as he reread the short and unspecific insert. _Lacks clear drive and is impulsive?_

…That was it?

Levi often reviewed his own personal file and knew for a fact that while he had a lengthy list of detailed strengths, there was an equally long list of weaknesses attached to his name. How the hell did this person have such a short list? As Levi questioned with himself what other weaknesses _should_ be listed, another wave of laughter, this time twice as loud, came barreling from the same direction.

Rolling his eyes, Levi turned on to the next page, now not so much reading just as much looking for anything negative that Levi could hold onto for his own sanity. When he had first seen Petra talking to him, it hadn't concerned him too much; Petra was just that kind of person, but seeing how their interaction changed, seeing how Petra had _accepted_ the damned chocolate, it left him feeling rather disagreeable.

For the third time, another chorus of laughter came from across the compound, and Levi stood up with a snap, walking darkly toward the commotion. He couldn't get a damned moment's peace with those fools around; he should have known better than to give them free time like this.

As he neared the room where the noise was coming from, he could start to hear the conversation. He wasn't sure what they were doing but based off the tone of everyone's voice and responses, it wasn't that hard to imagine.

Eld's voice was the loudest, his voice having the telltale sign of teasing, "Aw look at her blush! Petra, are you embarrassed by your secret admirer?"

"Yeah, what did you say the guy's name was?" Auruo chuckled just as loudly, his voice holding the same tone, "Mayfield something?"

"I said it was Mark! Mark Mayfield! Can't you just let it go?"

Hearing their words, Levi blanched and his pace increased. _This_ was what they were talking about? Levi took a deep breath as he continued down the hallway, pressing his lips together in a thin line. As if it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't find anything in the guy's file, now his entire team was talking about him, laughing as if it were such a grand thing that people had nothing better to do with their lives than indulge in such pompous behavior.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? Petra Marie Mayfield; it has the cutest ring to it, don't you think?"

"I _told_ you never to use my middle name Gunt- hey! You guys are being ridiculous, _nothing_ happened!"

"Sure, nothing _yet_."

That small phrase sent the entire room into another wave of laughter, and Levi could hear another offended, 'Hey!' come from Petra, though her reaction only fueled them as the noise just got louder. It was then that Levi entered the room, glowering with annoyance at his childish subordinates.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Petra was clearly agitated or at the least embarrassed while the rest of his squad was clearly enjoying their ability to get her worked up. They were gathered around the main lobby, some sitting or standing, and resting on the middle of the table was that damned box of chocolates.

Levi's eyes narrowed.

Eld took a few breaths to calm his laughing fit, smiling widely and not seeming to take real notice of Levi's poor mood, "Oh Captain, you're just in time - Petra's in love!"

Petra threw a hand into the air, her face glowing bright red as she snatched the box up from the table, clutching it to herself tightly, "Good lord guys, give it a rest already!"

Auruo pointed with a grin, "Ah ha! You see Captain? She doesn't deny it!"

Petra gaped, "No I – you guys know what I mean! Sheesh it's just a Valentine's Day gift!"

Levi looked around the room again, feeling his patience wear dangerously thin as his gaze settled on the lone female. He had heard more than enough about Petra, her secret admirer, that damned Mark Mayfield, and not to mention her apparent feelings for him.

Levi spoke carefully, his tone clipped, "Petra. I thought I made it clear I did not want to see you squandering your time. Now it seems you have encouraged the entire squad to follow your example."

"But I didn't!" she quickly defended, shooting everyone, including Levi, an exasperated glare, "I was in the kitchen getting a drink and everyone started harassing me! It's not my fault!"

"Harassing?" Eld repeated with smirk, "We're just looking out for you Petra - after all if you're going to be getting a boyfriend…"

"That's enough." Levi cut in, though his voice was lost as Petra spoke over him, his presence quickly forgotten as the conversation resumed.

"I _never_ said that!"

"Oh but you didn't have to, it's written all over your face!"

"So tell me Petra, do I get to be there at the wedding? I could be the best man if you wanted…" Levi's gaze moved to Auruo, and it was apparent his squad was far from finished.

"Hell no, you?" Gunther laughed, "I'd bet Levi would make a much better best man, you'd probably forget to show up Auruo!"

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Petra shrieked, the sudden shrillness of her voice causing Levi to grimace slightly.

"If you guys don't-" Levi attempted to speak up again, though his voice was drowned out once more as the group continued in full swing.

"She's right Gunther, Levi can't be the best man – he'd be the one to give her away! You'd give her away, right Captain?"

"Captain!" Petra hissed, spinning toward him and pointing in shock, somehow believing he was now taking part in the chaos.

"That's not-" Levi began, but the noise was getting so loud that it was pointless to even try. Taking a deep breath, Levi slammed his fist against the table, determined to get their attention one way or another.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up, now!" Levi demanded firmly, his voice gaining volume as he fixed each of his subordinates with a deathly glare, "Damn it, you little shits are annoying today."

The room instantly stilled, and for a small moment Levi did nothing, taking the time to clear his head of their utter nonsense. There really was no escape to this hellish day was there?

Bringing a hand to his nose, Levi spoke further, "Well, it appears as though you have finished all your personal business if all you can do is fuck around like children."

Petra whined, looking up toward him in dismay "But _Captain_ -"

"Don't 'but Captain' me. I could hear you from across the compound! If you've got time to play, then you've got time to work. Now get your asses moving."

Various groans were exchanged, and Eld was the one to speak first, "Levi, what exactly do you want us to do? There aren't any training grounds for drills and we cleaned the _entire_ compound this morning."

"Do it again." Levi responded curtly, looking around the area and reassigning work promptly, "Petra you can start by scrubbing the floors, and Gunther I want all the walls washed - by hand. Auruo, you can rewash every single one of the dishes and then start on the cupboards. Eld, you can work outside on the pathways and gardens. I don't want to see a single blade of grass growing between the sidewalk panels. I noticed some on my walk today and was quite displeased."

Levi gave a challenging look at each of his squad members, daring them to speak a word further, "Any questions?"

A deflated 'No' was the response, and Levi gave a firm nod, "Good, now _get_. Anyone disturbs me again and they will be running laps until sunset."

Levi walked out of the room then, hearing his team grumble behind him.

"Nice job Petra, you got us in trouble." Auruo complained in a low voice, clearly trying to keep his voice hushed.

"Me? I _told_ you guys to drop it, don't go blaming me for this!" she hissed out in a whisper.

"Levi sure is in a bad mood, anyone know what happened?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Any conversation that followed was lost as Levi could no longer hear their hushed bickering as he moved further away. A bad mood? He supposed that was an accurate statement, but who wouldn't be after all the nonsense he was forced to endure?

What he couldn't figure out was why it all bothered him so much. It really wasn't his business if Petra wanted to waste all day on the stupid festivities, but…

Levi returned to his study, resisting the urge to slam the door shut. He instead fell rather forcefully into his chair, a pronounced slouch in his posture as he brought a hand to his forehead. It was just so upsetting and annoying because before today, Petra had always been focused on… well, on _him_.

There. He said it. The fact that Petra was seemingly enamored with this… this _random_ guy, was upsetting, Levi decided finally.

He wasn't blind to the fact that she had always been vying for his attention before. She always went above and beyond to try to impress him, and good or bad, Levi had always enjoyed the slight game of cat and mouse they had fallen into. He found it thrilling how easily he could pull a reaction from her, and amusing how a simple one word response could shock her into silence for hours at a time.

In turn, she was always there, supporting him and bringing a softness into his life that he hardly felt deserving of, but hopelessly drawn to regardless. It wasn't often, but at the rare times their masks were able to fall, he found he truly enjoyed her company. They would talk about life, their past, time spent in the Regiment, and joke about what life might hold once the Titans were finally eradicated. True they weren't exclusive and neither had really made a proverbial move on the other, but he never felt they needed to make things complicated with titles and such; whatever happened happened.

Sure there were days, perhaps even a lot of days, that Levi wondered about her, what she thought of him, or what she expected of him, but he tried not to let his thoughts linger in that direction for too long. Wasn't it enough that they were both happy in each other's company?

It seemed that he was mistaken.

He supposed it was only logical. Thinking about it, it made sense that Petra would want more than that, right? Perhaps that's what really irked him so much about her current suitor. This guy could offer her a true, uncomplicated, serious relationship – something Levi couldn't compete with.

What was more, it had been hinted at multiple times that it was highly possible that Petra liked the guy back. While Levi had never seen or heard of him before, the fact remained that Petra _did_ accept the gift from him, so didn't that mean she symbolically accepted his feelings for her as well? Wasn't that how the whole concept of Valentine's Day worked - something like that right?

Mark had said something to that effect earlier, and as nonchalantly as it had been stated, Auruo had also pointed out that Petra hadn't once said that she _didn't_ like the guy - neither had she denied that the two of them might get together. If they wanted to become official, Levi certainly _could_ make things impossibly difficult if he really wanted to, but he wasn't sure if he could justify making her life complicated like that. If what she saw in Mark, _whatever the hell that was_ , was what she thought would bring her happiness, could he really bring himself to keep her from it?

Grabbing the file again, he started to reread all the pages for the third time, desperately searching for anything to pinpoint or validate why this guy didn't make the cut, because obviously he didn't. Certainly not him, right? The kid couldn't even dress himself properly; how did he expect to protect and watch over a strong woman like Petra, a woman who was so elite in skill that Levi had hand selected her for his team. While it was true that Levi knew nothing about Mark Mayfield, he _did_ know Petra.

Petra… she was passion and fire and the pelting rain of a raging storm, devastating and beautiful in the same moment. She brought life and newness everywhere she went, and it was that breath of fresh air that Levi found himself constantly drawn to. She was fiercely devoted to her very core, and put all of herself into whatever she did.

Simply stated, Levi doubted that this Mark fellow was even remotely deserving of her and until he could prove it, he had no intentions of leaving his study.

Unfortunately for Levi, Mark Mayfield was in fact a rather remarkable soldier, so he would not be leaving his study for many, many hours. In time, Levi would come to know every detail of every page. He would know about Mark's upbringing, his time during training, and the reason he decided to join the Scout Regiment. He knew about his peanut allergy, and knew that two years ago he had almost died from pneumonia after staying out in the rain to help a fallen soldier. He knew about the typo on page seven, the ink splatter on page twelve, and the infuriating fact that his file hadn't been updated in over a year's time, regardless the fact that it was mandatory each file be updated every six months, as well as after every expedition.

Someone would pay dearly for their negligence.

It wasn't until he heard a knock at the door that Levi finally looked up.

"Um Captain, it's me, can I come in?"

The voice was quiet, but firm. Undoubtedly Petra's.

Levi blinked a few times as he looked up toward the door, eyes adjusting to the dim room after having been focused on the fine print for a considerable amount of time. Levi calmly closed the file and schooled his expression, not exactly wanting to explain his sudden interest in her suitor's personal records. He responded clearly, "Yes Petra, enter."

Slowly the door opened and Petra came into view as she stepped into his study. Her hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, though a few pieces of hair had managed to escape and loosely framed her face. The knees and shins of her pants were off color and wet, her face flushed. For a moment Levi puzzled at her oddly disheveled yet somehow striking appearance, but then he remembered the fact he had ordered her to scrub the floors, and he had to stop himself from smirking.

Levi waited for her to speak, but instead of looking at him and confirming why she had sought him out, she rather surveyed the room for a moment or two before quietly turning back toward the door.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. If she had nothing to say then why bother him at all? Had he not made clear that he didn't want to be disturbed? There were times he truly did not understand his ginger haired subordinate. He folded his hands in front of his face and cleared his throat, not having spoken for a while, "Petra…did you need something?"

She paused slightly, turning around and fixing him with a firm stare, "Not from _you_ , Captain."

Petra turned back to the hallway for just a moment and returned, using both of her hands to carry in a large bucket of water, a filthy rag hanging over the bucket's rim slightly. Levi instantly understood, finally allowing himself the smallest of smirks as she once again stared coldly at him, her expression darkening all the more at seeing his smug response.

"So, enjoying your day Petra?" he asked sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in a comfortable manner. It wasn't his goal to outright goad her per say, though with how easily she reacted to people, it was awfully tempting.

Petra gave a small huff as she moved around his desk toward the corner of the room, setting the water bucket down in such a manner that the water sloshed up and over the edges, spilling down slightly onto the floor and finally, splashing the hem of Levi's crisp, military issued _white_ pants.

Though it was just the very bottom, having long removed his boots hours ago, Levi's mouth fell open for a small moment of horror as he assessed the damage and quickly looked up at Petra who gave a small, insincere look of shock, "Oops! Goodness me. It seems the bucket slipped out of my grasp, _so_ sorry Levi."

Levi ground his teeth, looking down at the brown, dingy wet spot at the very bottom of his jeans, the water seemingly dirty enough to leave a visible mark.

Petra continued, feigning innocence, "Oh dear, and it seems I forgot to change the water too. I probably should have done that before I came here, huh?"

Levi blanched, frowning fully and grimacing at her words. Petra continued again, shaking her head, "Honestly Captain, who _knows_ how much dust and grime accumulated on the floors between this morning and afternoon… Gosh, now that I think about how old this building is and how rarely it gets cleaned and all, well, it's pretty horrible to imagine actually…"

Levi set his jaw. So her goal was to provoke him? Very well then.

He stood up and moved away from the spilled water, again sneering at the brown spot near his ankle. He looked up at Petra menacingly, glowering all the more when she smiled sweetly back at him.

He slowly walked toward her, standing closer than necessary as he looked down at her, his voice low, "Go change the damn water Petra, and when you get back, you can mop this room _twice_." He continued looking down at her, giving a single shake of his head for emphasis, " _Not_ funny."

Petra stayed rooted in her spot, holding his gaze firmly. She gaped for a few moments, then pressed her lips into a thin line at his command, returning his fierce gaze with an acidic look of her own, "Funny? Oh don't worry Captain; I would never mistake you as someone with a _sense of humor_."

For a small moment the two stared darkly at each other, neither backing down from the other. Levi leaned forward ever so slightly, only mere inches from her face. His eyes narrowed, " _Move_ Petra. That's an order."

Petra grit her teeth and moved a single step backwards, wordlessly grabbing the bucket with both hands, a palpable tension settling over the room. Levi crossed his arms, watching as she took a wobbly first step, careful to not spill the water further, yet still not missing the opportunity to shoot him another dirty look when she caught his stare.

A part of him considered telling her to redo _all_ the floors of the compound for a third time, just for the hell of it. If she wanted to play this game and fight for command, then he would _gladly_ remind her of her position - however he thought better of it, suppressing a sigh at her stubborn antics. As it stood now, she would already be upset with him for days at an absolute minimum, and while he didn't fear her anger, he didn't want her bad mood to impact the upcoming expedition.

Watching her move toward the door, Levi gave one last huff, thinking about his potentially ruined pants and wondering what his chances would be of having Petra clean them. Granted he could _order_ her to bleach it out, but in her current state, she wasn't beyond 'accidently' destroying them, and considering the next expedition was so close, he couldn't afford any further wardrobe malfunctions.

Quite a predicament.

Moving towards his desk and carefully avoiding the spilled water, Levi's thoughts were instantly halted as fell back into his chair, feeling a sloshing wet _thing_ against his back. Arching in shock, Levi reached behind him, pulling the dirty soaked washrag from the backboard of his chair, some of the murky water dripping across his desk and organized papers. Even though it had only been a moment of contact, the rag was utterly soaked so Levi could feel residual water that had pooled in his seat, as well as the unmistakable sensation of water trickling down his spine through the shirt's fabric.

From the doorway, Petra turned to see what had startled him, her previous dark expression turning to shock as she realized her mistake, having moved the rag so she could grab the bucket again. "Oh gosh Captain, I actually really didn't mean to leave that there, honest I'm so-"

"Petra…" he began, shooting up from his seat and preparing to make a beeline for her. She had only managed to get a few feet away, though seeing him stand up, she tried to move quickly, attempting to adjust her hold on the bucket a bit higher so she could move with more ease. "I'm so sorry I'll grab a new shirt right away and-"

Grabbing her shoulder firmly as he easily caught up with her, Levi forced her to turn around, prepared to give her the berating of a life time. Forget cleaning the floors, she was going to clean the entire compound! Levi narrowed his eyes at the thought, still feeling the water cold against his skin, his clothes clinging to his back and rear. _No_ , the compound wasn't nearly enough, but it would certainly be a start until he could think of a proper punishment for ruining first his jeans, then his entire shirt with that soiled rag and damned mop water.

As he pulled her back around toward him, Petra seemingly got caught in her own footing, her eyes becoming wide as she wobbled forward ever so slightly, legs getting tangled all the more at the sudden pull of direction. The moment seemed to slow as Levi tried to help right her ill placed balance, but as she adjusted herself, the bucket slipped from her grasp, just above her shoulders. Levi heard her mutter a curse as the bucket started to fall and she desperately searched for grip on the container as she righted herself, but it was too late.

Clenching his eyes shut as dreaded realization fell over him, in an instant, Levi was drenched by the water as it cascaded downward, effectively soaking both himself and Petra from the shoulders down.

A heavy silence fell across the room as both stood perfectly still in the aftermath, the bucket's clanging against the ground echoing against the walls.

The bucket rolled slightly across the floor, causing ripples in the large puddle they were both standing in. An occasional drip from their clothes added to the brown mess, a deathly silence now settling in the room as Levi stood rigidly, still feeling water run down his arms and legs and entire being. Petra stood motionless and mouth agape, shocked at her suddenly drenched, cold state.

Levi roughly released her shoulder, flinging his hand downward and forcing some of water to fly off his skin at the action, utterly livid, "Fucking swell Petra." he stated angrily, looking down at himself and seeing his formerly clean uniform splotched head to toe with brown murky water, "Could you _be_ any more clumsy, damn butter fingers?"

Petra ran a hand quickly down her arms, forcing the extra water off her sleeves and glaring up at Levi, popping out a hip as she exhaled loudly, "It was an accident Captain! _Believe me_ , if I had a death wish, I can think of better ways to go then soaking the both of us in mop water!"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to defy my orders and just did what you were fucking told." Levi continued, sneering as he spoke, "When I tell you to scrub the floor, then you scrub the fucking floor – that's how the military works Petra!"

"Well _Captain_ , need I remind you that if you hadn't given that _stupid_ order, I wouldn't be here in the first place! What good is it to mop a floor three times in a single day?! You know as well as I that this floor is- well, _was_ perfectly fine after cleaning it this morning!" her voice was loud, and regardless Levi's clear displeasure with her, Petra, it seemed had had enough.

Levi continued, his voice loud and laced with malice, "I expect discipline within my ranks and as _your_ Captain, _I_ am held responsible for _you_." He leaned forward, his voice threateningly low now, "So if your _misguided_ devotion needs to be redirected then I will _damn_ well see to it, Petra." he spat out her name like a curse, and her eyes narrowed.

Her voice was still firm as ever, sarcasm lacing her tone, "Oh is that a fact? Well don't expect a thank you any time soon Levi. Since when was people talking and laughing 'misguided devotion' anyway?" Petra paused for a moment, looking downward before taking a step forward, getting in his face as she spoke further, "Tell me Captain, what the hell was so wrong with everyone talking this afternoon? I'll admit they were annoying, but so what? An expedition is coming up and whether it's at my expense or not, I think we can all use a bit of a laugh." She looked toward the ground, scoffing, "Misguided devotion - fuck you."

Levi's eyebrows rose, and grabbed her dirtied shirt collar, pulling her roughly toward him, " _What_ did you say? I _demand_ respect Petra."

He had never heard Petra use _his_ type of vocabulary before, and Levi was admittedly surprised. It didn't suit her at all.

She spoke harshly, lips pulled back in a sneer as she spoke each word venomously, "And you'll have it when you deserve it! We could all be dead in a matter of days and you have nothing to say but mop the damned floor? Fuck you!" Petra repeated with a fire in her eyes, placing her hand over his wrist and tried to get him to release his hold, her hands hot against his skin. Though her grip was impressive, her efforts were in vain. Levi was vastly stronger than her.

Levi pressed his lips together as he held her shirt collar firmly, seething at her continued defiance.

A long moment passed, and Petra continued glaring up at him, her amber eyes shining with venom.

"You're not going to die." he stated firmly through clenched teeth, and their glaring match seemingly came to a stale mate. He gave a tense exhale through his nose, roughly dropping his hold and pushing her away from him, watching as she stumbled a few steps backward before she righted herself, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Levi assessed her state, noting her damp clothes clinging to her and watching the rise and fall of her chest and she breathed heavily, her shouting seeming to take its toll in her emotionally charged state. Levi couldn't help but further note that her previously white clothes were becoming notably thin under the weight of the spilled water, the outline of her bra and _other things_ becoming more visible to the eye. He gave a huff of annoyance as he averted his gaze upward to the ceiling quickly. Damn woman.

Misunderstanding, Petra gaped, "Don't you roll your eyes at me Levi, how the hell would you-'" she stopped mid sentence, something clearly catching her eye as she moved toward his desk.

For a small moment, Levi puzzled what in goddesses name could be so interesting to completely divert her attention like that, but when she picked up the file he had so diligently been reading through, Levi felt his blood run cold.

Petra held the file upward in his direction, seeing the name marked clearly on the front of the manila folder. Her voice was inquisitive; however it held a dark malice to it, "Captain… what's this?"

Levi debated not answering her question - he didn't have to explain himself to her - but as he slowly looked over toward her and her eyes caught his, he knew that would not be an option. He crossed his arms, "What? I can't do a simple protocol review of our Scouts without being questioned?"

"Protocol my ass Levi - And don't answer my question with a question, why the hell did you pull his file?"

Regardless his livid state, a small chuckle escape his lips and Levi shook his head in wonder, inwardly amused at how Petra seemingly picked up a bad habit from him. He had only heard her swear just a small number of times over the past many years, but with how she was talking now, one would never know she was usually much more reserved.

His laughter only served to aggravate her further, and as she stared at him, a slight pout came to her lips, equally frustrated that Levi wouldn't answer her question.

"The file Levi!"

Levi stole another glance at Petra, again looking back toward the ceiling quickly, again noting her very indecent state. He struggled with words internally; wondering just how much could be said without changing their odd, frustrating _,_ yet always thrilling dynamic. He didn't want to lie about it but the truth was, he didn't want their dynamic to change; he loved that unnameable spark of _something_ that was always between them, and the fact that some random guy just out of nowhere came and sent it all to hell was frustrating him more than he would have ever thought possible.

Levi scowled at the thought. He _knew_ he should have beaten the shit out of Mark when he had the chance.

Petra waited for a few moments longer and he heard her tap on the file with her fingernails, the small noise seeming to echo across the room. She clicked her tongue and gave a loud sigh, "Alright then, I see how it is." Opening the file and flipping through the pages he had come to know so well, Petra shook her head, and Levi could practically feel irritation radiating off from her and a chill went down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold water that surrounded him, "So tell me Levi, what did you find? Anything horrible that I should know about?"

"Well he lacks clear drive and is impulsive…" Levi quoted from memory, and Petra looked up at him darkly, a single eyebrow quirked at his words, wordlessly daring him to continue. Levi continued, finding that he wasn't intimidated by her, "That, and he can't dress himself without looking like a complete moron."

Petra scoffed and decided to ignore him then, quietly reviewing the file for a few moments before commenting, "Honestly Levi he seems pretty successful in his rank. I'll bet he'll get promoted soon actually."

"Seems just about anyone can get a promotion these days…" he murmured.

Petra gave an 'I see' and continued, her words still clipped, "Well if that's how you feel, then you aren't thinking about adding him to the Squad?"

Levi couldn't help the snort that followed her question, "Hardly."

He heard Petra growl, and he resisted the urge to look back over to her, instead focusing across the other end of the room, seeing that the large puddle had now soaked a majority of the floor, "Alright, so why the interest in his file if he's not the type of soldier you are looking for?"

"Type?" Levi repeated, the words coming out of his mouth before he thought them through, still halfway focused on the large mess that had been created, "If he's anyone's type Petra, I assume he'd be yours…"

Levi knew his mistake the moment he made it, and he glanced over to Petra quickly to see if he had caught his words, but noting her now paper thin attire, Levi cursed to himself and looked downward to the floor.

"Is that…Is that what this is all about? Mark Mayfield?" her voice sounded surprised, and it was obvious she was still mentally replaying his words.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

"Levi," Her voice was suddenly quiet, "Are you...are you _jealous_?"

Levi ground his teeth, and a long silence filled the room once again. Though his gaze was still carefully diverted elsewhere, he could feel the weight of her stare, and he could only imagine the expression across her face.

"…Don't be ridiculous."

Levi could hear her move from the desk, and suddenly her feet came into view and she stopped directly in front of him.

"Listen Captain, about Mark…" He could suddenly feel her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head the other way.

Damn, this was maddening. If it had been any of his other subordinates, or hell, anyone else really, he wouldn't have given two shits what they were or weren't wearing. But no, this was Petra. It was always Petra, and like always, he struggled with knowing where that line was between them.

He heard Petra sigh, and she gave a firm shake to his shoulder, her voice shrill and offended, "I'm trying to talk here Levi -Can you at least look at me?"

"No." Levi stated flatly.

Petra dropped his shoulder, and from his peripheral vision, he could see she crossed her arms. The irritation had never fully left her voice, though now it returned tenfold. "And why the hell not?"

Levi slowly turned his gaze back to Petra, angling his line of vision in such a way where he was solely focused on her eyes and not the rest of her *ahem* physique. Her amber orbs were swirling with clear agitation, and her lips were pressed together firmly, her bottom lip in a slight pout as she waited impatiently for his answer.

He took a step forward, leaning forward so their faces matched up perfectly. He wore no expression, responding simply, "Because." He stated, daring to lean in closer to such an extent he could smell the faintest hint of ivory soap on her skin, "I can see through your shirt."

Petra wore a confused expression for a fraction of a second, then looked down at herself, eyes widening before she closed them in embarrassment, wrapping her arms even tighter around her upper body and her face quickly turning red.

"Oh…" she stated in a defeated whisper.

" _Oh_." Levi agreed lowly. Giving a long sigh, he moved toward his desk, away from the ginger haired vixen, and grabbed his tan jacket. Returning back toward Petra, Levi grimaced as the dark water splashed beneath his bare feet with each step he took. Wordlessly, he handed his jacket to her, surprised when she merely stared blankly at him.

"Captain?" she questioned hesitantly, "It's going to get dirty as well…" she warned.

Levi gave her a look, shrugging noncommittally, "Do what you want, but know that if you run into Auruo like that, it's your problem."

Petra's eyes widened, and she slowly grabbed the jacket with one arm, the other still securely fastened around her chest. Levi turned away for a moment, hearing the fabric rustle as she put it on. She cleared her throat after she had finished, "Um… thank you Captain."

He turned back around and blinked. While he could only imagine how filthy the inside of the jacket was now, seeing his jacket, seemingly too big for Petra due to the broadness of his shoulders and upper body as a whole, he found he didn't have as smart of a comeback as he had wished.

Instead, he merely gave a nod, hoping to dismiss the issue altogether, "See that you clean it well before you return it to me. As for this mess, just clean it up and consider yourself dismissed – no need to mop the floor twice on top of it. I'd prefer you rest up and use the time to prepare for the next expedition. I'm going to move to my quarters for the evening as well so I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Captain I-"

"Goodnight Petra."

Levi had moved to the door then, deciding to consider the events at a close. He couldn't hold onto Petra and force her to continue in their odd song and dance they had fallen into. He couldn't hope to try and contain a wildfire like her anyway. Besides, what could he ever hope to offer her that could top what that Mayfield guy could bring her. As annoying as it was, he simply couldn't beat a guy like that.

"Levi, wait." Petra repeated, her voice more urgent. "About Mark. I don't know what idea you may have gotten from the guys or whatever, but its not true. I don't like him, I don't have any intention of dating him – hell, I hardly even know the guy."

Levi, now fully perplexed, turned around quickly, wearing his surprise on his face as her words fully confused him, unable to stop himself from speaking his mind now that Petra was being honest in hers, "But Petra, the whole day you were talking about it and _defending_ him and… that chocolate – that damned chocolate that you accepted from him… if you don't like him, then why?"

Petra laughed, a genuine laugh, and she threw her head back for a moment, giggling loudly to herself as if he had just told the funniest joke.

Levi could not once in his life recall being considered funny, and saw no reason for such a reaction from her. Feeling irritated, Levi scowled darkly. He didn't enjoy being laughed at, especially not by her. He quirked an eyebrow, and Petra saw his change of expression, carefully bringing a hand over her mouth; a poor attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Why did I accept it?" Petra repeated, a warm smile across her face, one that morphed into a crooked, mischievous grin, "Well that's easy Captain, _free chocolate_."

Levi paused.

"Free… chocolate?" he mumbled, watching her for confirmation, certain he had missed something. Surely she wasn't being serious?

Petra nodded with gusto, "Yes Captain - just how often does a girl get the chance at free chocolate around here anymore? I mean, we hardly have the opportunity to go shopping as it is, and with what little I can save up, I sure as hell can't spend it on something as frivolous as chocolate, even if it does taste amazing."

"For that reason… you…" Levi was dumbfounded, and having a hard time forming a proper response. The whole day, the _entire_ day he had spent buried in paperwork, frustrated to no end about this guy, sure that Petra would soon be far out of his grasp, and in the end…it was just for her damned sweet tooth?

He should throttle her, he decided promptly, his gaze falling back onto her at this revelation. He should have known it wouldn't have been something so serious, he should have known Petra better than that, but his _jealousy_ , as she had so aptly put it, had gotten the better of him. He was torn between wanting to laugh at the irony, and wanting to throw something across the room in sheer frustration at his useless musings that in the end had been entirely unnecessary.

As if she could read his mind, Petra shrugged, grinning smugly, "Sorry; I had no idea you would react so strongly. I mean, I'm sure he's a good guy and all, but he wasn't all _that_ great. He stuttered when he talked to me, doesn't seem to have a backbone of any kind, and I wasn't all that impressed by his leadership skills in the least." Petra mused to herself for a moment, stealing a glance at her esteemed ranking officer, "Besides Captain, I'm still _your_ subordinate. I'm not one to get swayed by… misguided devotion." She gave a wink after that, and Levi felt himself swallow thickly, hearing his previous words twisted against him.

He had never seen Petra so flirtatious, and though he had always liked to consider himself an elite solider, seeing her stare at him with a smoldering, beckoning look in her eyes, well, he was starting to feel just a bit more average than usual.

Levi scoffed defensively, pretending he had no idea what she was insinuating, "React strongly? Hardly Petra." His voice was not as confident as he wished it had been. It was obvious before that he had been caught, but he never would have thought that Petra would have had the guts to call him out on it.

Continuing to burn under her scrutiny, Levi continued fumbling for any lousy explanation he could come up with, "I was more so wanting to ensure this guy was someone worthy of your time. After all, I have to ensure my subordinates are able to perform well on the job and if it means some guy is distracting you-"

"Captain?" Petra interjected; tip toeing closer to him and lightly kissing him on the cheek, an act which successfully silenced him. She paused, leaving her hands to rest on his shoulders as she looked up at him contently. Aside from a light blush over her cheeks, she looked perfectly serene, "Shut up and help me eat my Valentine's chocolate, okay?"

Levi had never been terribly fond of the sweet substance, but he could only sigh in acceptance. Petra grinned at his suddenly easy going nature, turning to leave for the chocolates, leaving behind a very flustered, speechless Levi.

Almost on an impulse, Levi grabbed Petra's wrist firmly. She turned back toward him with a questioning glance, and Levi spoke up, "Only on one condition Petra."

"What?"

"You are no longer to accept chocolate from other Scouts. That's an order."

Watching as she smirked slightly, she took a step closer toward him, grinning all the more as his breath hitched when she pressed herself against him ever so slightly, the cold water greatly contrasting against the warmth that radiated from her skin, her hands fiddling with his shirt collar and driving him mad. She asked sweetly, "What if someone _else_ were to buy me chocolates, like a certain Captain for example? Maybe then, I could accept them?"

"On the contrary," Levi corrected, grabbing her two hands in one of his, his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her flush against him, now his turn to smirk at her surprised response, "I don't believe you would have any choice _but_ to accept them."

A long moment passed, and though Levi could feel her heart racing, the girl's face betrayed none of her nerves as she whispered sweetly, her lips tickling the edge of his ear as she spoke, "As long as we're understood. I do like a strong leader, after all."

Moving out of his grasp, Levi watched as Petra left the room, this time allowing his eyes to trail her receding form until she was fully out of sight.

Thinking back on Petra's words, Levi smirked to himself, moving to his desk and grabbing a black ink pen and Mark's file. Flipping through the file once more, Levi stopped on one of the pages, thumbing through the words on the page until he found the phrase he was looking for.

He supposed he should be grateful, if only a little to this Mark Mayfield guy. It was not an understatement to say that this had been one of the more… frustrating days that Levi had experienced in quite some time, however it seemingly had brought that something between himself and Petra to a boiling point, and Levi now knew for certain that he was willing to explore that something, just to see where it would go. His reaction to the idea of Petra being swept away by someone else was proof enough that he cared about her, and if her behavior previously meant anything, he was certain she felt the same way towards him.

Giving a half smile, Levi took the cap off the pen, updating the file and setting the manila folder down on his desk once more before moving out of his office entirely. His quarters were toward the hallway to the right, however he found his feet moving him towards a hall that lead to a different room entirely, a room that with any luck, he wouldn't have to leave until the next morning.

Regardless of whatever Petra had in mind, he was certain that this day truly would be, for the first time in his life, a happy Valentine 's Day.

* * *

 _Name: Mark Braxton Mayfield_

 _Age: 19_

 _Originating District: Trost_

 _Soldier Overview:  
_

 _Titan Kills: 4  
Titan Assists: 9  
Completed Expeditions: 7_

 _Mark is an outstanding Scout. Able to make quick decisions to prolong life of teammates. Has good instinct and good ability to maneuver in 3DM gear. Peers consider him a natural leader. Well liked by everyone. **Update:** **Not everyone. Furthermore, soldier shows little capacity to dress in regulatory military uniform, and has no notable backbone to speak of. Should see therapist for stutter.**_

 ** _However, regardless aforementioned attributes, would recommend for rank promotion upon next available opportunity._**

 ** _Last updated by signing officer, Captain Levi Ackerman._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

* * *

.

And that's all! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Believe it or not, I had 90% of this written weeks before Valentine's Day, however this very last section, I have probably rewritten it about seven different times, and though it took a completely different direction than what I was expecting , I like this outcome as well. Bear in mind, this story is a one shot, so no, I will not be writing a next chapter to say what happens (or doesn't happen) next. You'll just have to imagine for yourself what you think would happen :)

As always, thanks for yall's support! I love being able to write and bring my ideas to life for everyone to read and enjoy, and I hope I continue in the future to bring new ideas and circumstances that capture the readers' minds and inspiration! Till next everyone :)

Midnight


End file.
